A Look into the Past
by KimmyieG
Summary: Damon and Elena take a time out after not being able to find the white oak stake. This takes place after the Mikaelson Ball and around the time that Alaric is kept in the Salvatore basement. One shot!


**AN: So this piece was written so I could format a script for my creative writing class last year. We were suppose to write a whole new episode so it's a one shot that's open ended. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

"Thanks again." Elena said, looking over to Damon, who was in the driver's seat. He just shrugged his shoulders, "You know me; I'm always full of favors." Elena sighed and looked back out the window. Even though Damon offered to tag a long, hell he offered to drive, the tension in the car, however, was still so thick you could cut it. They were both still upset about the events during and after the Mikaelson ball. She said things she didn't mean, hurting Damon, then he reverted back to his self destructive tendencies, and slept with the slut Rebeka, causing her to feel something she never thought she would towards him, jealousy. This of course resorted in her burying the feeling, just like every other feeling besides friendship she had towards Damon. Elena sighed, then whispered "I'm sorry." Damon looked over at her before turning back towards the road, with a flicker of hurt at the memory. Elena then turns her body more towards Damon. She was prepared to go to battle if she had to, especially with the knowledge of Damon's stubborness and how he "turned off" his emotions from that night. "I'm sorry for what I said that night, I didn't mean it. I'm even sorry for how I acted the following morning. I had all the intentions of apologizing then you answered with that cold tone in your voice and I reacted to it with my own. Then silly me still wanted to apologize and I find you with Rebeka and well, you know how that went." Damon sat there in silence for a minute, wrapping his mind around Elena's words. Elena took the silence as a bad sign and continued to explain. "Why'd I say things I don't mean, right? Well it was said in the heat of the moment. You caught me off guard. You're love isn't a problem. You're not a liability. I needed to know what Ester wanted and you weren't going to let me. Even after I thought you trusted me again, you still wouldn't let me make my own choices. I hated going behind your back, I hated having to get Stefan to hurt you. But I guess I could thank you as well. I know I don't do that a lot. You helped Matt, although it was super reckless, you still helped him so thank you." Elena finished, not knowing what else to say without beginning to babble. Damon sighed, and pulled off at the first chance he got.

* * *

He really did not want to get into this right now, but he knew Elena needed to get all of her over whelm-ness out. This was the reason for this spontaneous road trip anyway. She got overwhelmed while looking for the last remaining white oak steak that they created to kill the original vampires. They had torn through Alaric's apartment like a tornado, well Damon did with his vampire speed. Elena went behind him, carefully, looking in the destruction that was left behind. After looking through the last pile of books, she broke. She threw the last book down and placed her head in her hands. She was done and yet she was angry at herself for breaking. She'd been through so much and yet not finding a wooden stake drove her to this state. "Hey, we'll find it okay. No need to get all upset about it." Damon said, walking over to her. She looked up to him, eyes filled with distress. "It's not just that Damon. Alaric has an alter ego, Klaus is going to wage a war or other Klaus like things if we don't find this stake, and so much more." She stood up. "I think I'm gonna go." She walked out the door, only have to have Damon follow her. "Go where?" He asked. She turned around. "What do you mean, I just need to leave." "You're saying that like you want to leave town." She smiled sadly. "Maybe I will. I just need a break, a five minute time out if you will." "Then let me drive you. Where do you want to go?" "No Damon. You don't have to. I'll just go to the lake house. I think I just need sometime alone." Damon shook his head. "Not going to happen. I could use a time out myself. Let's go." He walked past her and continued down to his classic blue Chevy Camaro.

* * *

"So you think by just a few words, you'll be forgiven?" Damon asked her, he wanted to forget everything, he wanted to believe all the things she said. All he wanted to truly do was accept her apology, forget that night and go back to being friends with her. Some how, he just couldn't let it go. It was the second time she's rejected him, and it hurt just as bad if not worst than the first. "There was always that sliver of hope, but if you won't accept the apology, I'm just glad that it's off my chest." She replied, quietly. In truth, she knew that Damon would not forgive her so quickly. She's hurt him over and over. She hated it. Damon simply nodded his head and continued driving. He knew he would forgive her by the end of their road trip, she could wait a little while longer.

* * *

Mean while at the boarding house basement, Stefan and Alaric where trying to find where Alaric's alter ego hid the stake. "So you're just going to sit down here with me, waiting for me to pass out?" Alaric asked Stefan who was sitting in a chair across from the cot, he was lying on. "No, he's going to force it out of ya, mate." A British accent commented from behind the pair. Stefan spins around and Alaric sits up. "Klaus." Stefan says, nervous that the original has shown up. "You are going to tap into your rippah side and make Ric's alter ego talk." Klaus said to Stefan. "If the information isn't found out by the end of the night, I will rage a war on all of those you love." He warned before leaving the small cell. Alaric and Stefan look at each other nervously.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be back here?" Damon asked Elena as they walked through the door at the lake house. "It's far enough to have a break from everything. Sorry that it's not Georgia far." Elena replied, with a small smile, reminiscing on their first road trip. Damon smirked as well. "Whatever works for you." He shrugged and put his small bag down, looking around the lake house like it was the first time. They made two really quick stops at their homes to pack at least a couple changes of clothes, seeing how Elena didn't know exactly how long she wanted to stay away. Elena started up the stairs, "Come on, I'll give you a tour." Damon smirked and picked up his bag. He was here once before, but only saw the living room, kitchen, and the small hallway that was at the door. Elena opened up each door as they went down the upstairs hallway. "Bathroom here, in between mine and Jer's rooms. You can either sleep in Jeremy's room or the master room. With the master room, you get your own bathroom." She said trying not to let sadness seep through. That was her parent's old room, so it was a pretty big deal that she was opening it up. She and Stefan were going to stay in there on their attempt at a romantic get away but she could not sleep in the same room her parents had, especially since most of their knick knacks remained where they were last left.  
Damon, who knew Elena better than herself, caught the hint of nostalgia and sadness that lined her voice when she showed the master room to him. "You know I think I'll take Jeremy's room." Elena spun around at that, but before she could speak, Damon spoke up. "It's okay Elena, I get it." Elena looked down with a small smile before looking back up at him. "Alright I guess that's settled then. I'm gonna go call for take out, do you want something?" Damon shook his head. "What's the kitchen look like? I'll cook." "Damon..." "Elena..." He said mockingly. "You are not going to cook." "Who are you to tell me when I can and cannot cook?" Elena sighs and gives up, walking past him, she knows this is a battle she is not going to win.

* * *

"Stefan, this is not going to work. You are not going to get the other me out, unless you truly attack me." Alaric stated, wanting to hurry this along. They've been at it ever since Klaus left. "I don't have enough control. I can't!" Stefan replies, strained, trying his hardest to remain in control. He would rather not reach into the deep dark ripper depths of him to find out information. "Yes you can Stefan! This stake could possibly end you and your brother's life!" Alaric says, frustrated. He just wants to go back to his apartment and sleep on an actual bed and not some stiff cot. "You don't think I know that! Isn't that why I'm here trying to force it out of you, while Damon and Elena, are out searching for the damn thing!" Alaric notices the slight jealousy behind his words when he spoke of Damon and Elena. He figured out the key to get Stefan out of control. "You know, I haven't heard anything from them, I wonder what they're doing? Do you think they are even still looking for the stake?" Alaric asks, insinuating that Damon and Elena might be having sex instead. "They have gotten pretty close while you were gone." He continued. Stefan tried to not listen, he knew Alaric was just trying to get him upset so he would attack, it didn't work though. With a single shout of "Stop!" he charged Alaric, slamming up against the wall behind Alaric. That did the trick, he could see Alaric's eyes change from his usual lightheartedness to stone cold and emotionless. Alaric laughed depreciatingly. "Is your brother and ex a sore subject? I bet he's doing things to her that you never could, and all you have to blame is yourself. You left her after all. You could have let your brother die and you could have had her all to yourself. No more worry of if the past would repeat itself." Alaric laughs again. Stefan punches him and drops him to the floor, trying to regain control. "Do you really think that I would tell you where the stake is? You must be truly delusional, especially since you call yourself a ripper. I haven't seen one action that even allows you to have that name. I would take that with me to my grave." Stefan who hasn't regained control, picks up Alaric again and throws him across the room then rushes at him. He picks him up by the lapels and shoves him against the wall and gets close to his face. "Tell me where the stake is." Alaric just shakes his head no with a menacing smirk on his face. "You'll have to try something else, ripper." He says mockingly.

* * *

"So, what exactly are you making?" Elena asked while throwing away the last grocery bag. "It's a surprise." Damon says turning towards her from his spot on the stove. She walks over and leans up against the counter top, "You can't really keep a secret what you're cooking when I know what you got at the store." A smirk graced his lips. Seems like this trip had already lightened Elena's stress. He couldn't help but be a little proud, seeing how he was the one who did it. "Well if you must know, nosy, it's an old family recipe. But if you want to know the entire meal you have to help, so get chopping on those vegetables." She rolled her eyes, grabbed a knife and began chopping. "You're not chopping right." Damon sing-songed. Elena turned around, "How do you know? You haven't even taken your eyes off the stove." she asked incredulously. "I can hear it in how you're chopping." He turns the burner on low and comes to where Elena is standing, places his hands around hers and shows her how to chop the vegetables. "My mom always said, that you never want to take your full anger out on the food you're cutting, they never did anything to you. If you slice them, quickly and softly then your anger will be gone and you will feel more at ease." Damon whispered into her ear. She felt chills run down her spine but brushed it off. He let her hands go when he saw that she had gotten into the grove of cutting. He returned to the sauce he had been working on. He then began marinating the chicken and put them in the oven to bake. "Are you almost done with the vegetables?" He asked mocking impatience. She finished what the last chop before turning towards him with the blade pointing out. "Hey, just because you have this super vampire speed does not mean that everyone here does." Damon puts his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, careful with the knife there Buffy." He says with a smirk. Elena shakes her head and lets out a small laugh before setting the knife done. "I'm done anyway. What's next chef?" "Well, first never call me that again, second you're done so go sit down, and just enjoy not having to cook." Elena sighed and grabbed a soda and then went to go sit down at the bar. She took a sip and then leaned on her elbows. "This reminds me of my mom and dad. My dad would do the same thing. He would use her for one simple task and then dismiss her and continue on his merry little way. This of course probably could be due to the fact that my mom couldn't cook to save her life." She finishes with a smile at the memories. Damon looks over at her with a small smile on his lips as well. "Well my father could never get my mother out of the kitchen so it looks like we have to very different memories about the kitchen." She shook her head. "Nah. Believe it or not, my dad would let me help more than my mom. Of course that was just a simple stirring job." He dipped a wooden spoon into the sauce. "Well, not being in the kitchen has it's perks." He offers her the spoon and she wraps her lips around it, humming in appreciation at the many different flavors bubbling over her tongue. She opens her eyes and looks directly at him. "Is this a deploy to get me to talk about my parents?" She asks almost accusingly but isn't entirely shocked. "No it's more of the entire I'll show you mine if you show me yours. You do realize that I do know what it's like to lose both parents right?" She simply nodded her head. "And what better way to go down memory lane then with a good plate of food." He finished sauteeing the vegetables and served her a plate, he grabbed his own and went out on the deck. "Figured this would be the best place to do it in. Peaceful, calm, beautiful night." He answered as he sat down when she gave him a questioning look. She sat down and started playing with her food. "I don't expect you to jump right in Elena. Enjoy the food, and tell me what ever comes to mind." She then looks up to him. "Why are you doing this?" He looks back at her, he wasn't expecting that.

* * *

Jeremy and Stefan walk back into the cell, in which Alaric has been staying in this whole time. "Ahh, you couldn't get the information out of me so you brought in my protoge." Evil Alaric comments. "Smart, but you still won't get it out of me." Both Jeremy and Stefan ignore him as they speak to one another. "Are you sure, you'll be fine?" Stefan asks worringly, after all, if something happens to Jeremy while under his watch, he may lose Elena even more than what he already has. "Yeah man, I'm fine. I know how to call for help when I need it. It's not like you're going to be that far away anyways." Stefan just nods his head and leaves Jeremy to get the stake whereabouts out of Alaric.

* * *

Damon Salvatore is still speechless, and Damon Salvatore does not do speechless. Why was he doing this for her? She did break his heart and here he was trying to mend back the pieces that her parents' death left. Wasn't he suppose to still seem like he hadn't forgiven her. Damn her and how much she had him wrapped around her little finger. "I'm doing this because, you won't tell this to anyone elseYou seem to forget that I know you better than you think I do." She still looks at him with curiosity, trying to figure out if this was for real or if he was trying to get a very valuable information out of her, because she knew with that information, he could so easily break her heart. Damon seemed to pick up on this and after swallowing the bite of chicken that was in his mouth he began talking about his mother, something he hasn't done in ages. "My mother and I were very close. If you will, you could call me a momma's boy. I was always following my mother around, trying to soak in all she would tell me. I was practically attached to her hip since birth. She taught me how to be a gentleman and how to reach a girl's heart. She always said I would end up with a girl similar to her, seeing how she was the only one who could keep up with me, even at my very young age. After she gave birth to Stefan, she started to become very ill. I didn't know what was wrong with her, all I knew was that I needed to take care of her like she had for me when I was sick. I was reading her one of my favorite bedtime stories, that she would read me when she died. I was almost at the ending when I noticed her head lull to the side. I gently shook her shoulder, telling her that she could sleep soon, I was almost done and it was at the best part. That's about the time her handmaiden Cordelia, walked in. She had her special herb tea my mom would drink just before she went to sleep. I told Cordelia, that she was too late, momma was already asleep and I couldn't wake her up. At that Cordelia, came and checked over momma. She then started to cry. I looked at her and asked why she was crying. All she did was come over to my side of the bed, pull me in her arms and tell me that my mother had gone to the angels. I was confused, then I realized what she meant and started crying in her arms. My father didn't find out until morning. When he found out I knew before him, well that's when our hostile relationship began."

Elena couldn't look away from Damon's face the entire time he told his story. She had never seen him this vulnerable and so unprotected by the walls he built. She knew then that this was real and he would not use the information she was about to share against her. She noticed a tear running down his cheek and gently wiped it away with the pad of her thumb. They looked at each other then. Damon's walls going up pretty quickly. "Well there you have it, my sad story." Elena looked at him with sadness in her eyes. He frustrated her to no end. Why did he have to always go back to pushing people away after he let them in? "Don't look at me with pity, Elena, it's been more than a century ago." She shook her head. "I wasn't looking at you with pity. Trust me, I hate it too." She sighed. "After my parents' death it seemed that's the only look I ever got." Damon looked at her apologetically. He realized that deep down he was worried she would take this information and run, use it against him. He should have know she wouldn't do that to him, just like she wouldn't do that to her. "What happened that night Elena? I only know the basics." She played with the left over vegetables on her plate before she took a deep breath and dove into one of the many deep, dark parts hiding away in her heart. Ironically she was sharing it with the other portion of that secret place. "Matt and I went out to a party. My mom and dad told me it was fine because, well it was Matt, who was taking me. He ended up getting really drunk and we got into this huge fight. I didn't want to deal with him anymore so I called my parents to pick me up. None of my other friends were fit to drive and I wasn't about to steal Matt's car or ask some stranger. On the way back home Matt calls me numerous times and I ignore them until what seemed like the hundredth time. My dad was yelling at me to give him the phone so he could have a word with Matt on how to treat his baby girl, I was yelling at Matt to just forget about it for the night and we'd talk about it in the morning and my mom was yelling at my dad to leave me alone and let me handle my own business since they raised me to be a strong, independent girl. About that time a see a deer in the middle of the road and yell at my dad to watch out for it. He swerves and we run off of Wickery Bridge. We go under water and I lose consciousness. The next thing I remember is that I woke up in the hospital and someone tells me my parents are dead. I ended up blaming both Matt and myself for their death and well, you know where everything goes from there." Elena wipes away the tears she felt falling down her face and wipes her snotty nose on her napkin, before looking at Damon. He had a shocked looked on his face that he tried to cover up when he saw that she was finished. She smiled a bitter sweet smile and told him that she was going to get ready for bed. She grabbed her dirty dishes, placed them in the sink then walked up the stairs.

* * *

Jeremy was sitting in the chair Stefan had for most of the day. "Are you going to tell me where the stake is or not? I would like to get rid of the vampires too ya know." He tried to tell Evil Alaric, as convincingly as he could. Alaric just sighed. "Look, kid, I'm not going to tell you. You haven't even started showing any signs you are ready to follow in my footsteps." Jeremy stood up. "If you tell me where the stake is I could show you. Do you really think that I want to help that disgusting creature upstairs? I want to help you. You have the right idea. So just tell me where it is." He tried to look as eager and menacing as possible. He felt like a fangirl who wanted to know all her favorite superstar's secrets. It was disgusting. Alaric thought it over. "You know, you're right. It's located in the cave where all the original story drawings are, where no vampire can reach it." Jeremy nodded his head and went upstairs to tell Stefan the news. "I know where the stake is. Let's go."

* * *

Damon came upstairs after washing the dishes. He was drained, emotionally drained that is. He has never told anyone about that night with his mother and he didn't know what to do now. He saw Elena come out of the bathroom, so he sped over to where she was, right before she entered her room. She looked just as drained as he did. He knew they both needed sleep after the emotionally tiring and stressed filled day. She turned to look up at him with her big brown doe eyes, questioning what he was going to do next. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "I forgive you," before kissing her cheek. He lingered there for a second more than what was normal before telling her good night and turning to his own room. Elena whispered her own greeting, leaving Damon with a small smile on his face. He knew that however longer they were staying at this lake house would be good for her. He knew he would help her with getting anything and everything she wanted off her chest, and hopefully that meant her true feelings for him too.


End file.
